Timmy and Tootie's Happily Ever Misery
by Flutterfilmcop
Summary: Tootie exposes Timmy's fairies, and uses it's magic to force Timmy to be her lover. But soon, she leads Timmy to so much anger, which might get unleashed...forever.


Chapter 1:

It was another typical sunny day in Dimmsdale, as Timmy and Chester were playing a card game.

"And I cast the spell of flatulence on your mega ultra wizard 2000!" Chester said. "Hey, that's not a power!" Timmy replied. "Whatever, because I win!" Chester replied. "Wow, I never knew dorks could be so attached to little cards." Wanda said, as a bucket in the house. "Quiet, this is getting intense!" Cosmo, the bat inside it replied. "Well, alright Chester. You win. Could you remind me why AJ didn't come?" Timmy asked. "Oh please, if AJ was caught playing this, he would erase himself from reality, and start over." Chester replied. "I think that's even possible knowing him! But at least it's more fun than Tootie's birthday today."

"Wait a minute, Tootie's birthday was today?" Timmy asked, as he looked confused. "Yeah. Why do you care?" Chester said, getting up from the ground. "Unless you...LIKE HER." "What? No!" Timmy replied, with an annoyed expression. "I'm just afraid that she's going to be crying to me, like she does everyone one of her birthdays!" Chester then chuckled. "What's so funny?" Timmy asked. "I remembered her birthday invitation to you!" Timmy looked disgusted, as he flashbacked to what happened last week. As Timmy was about to chop down a tree with his father, a parade float appeared, with a giant statue of Tootie many dancers chanting "Timmy, YOU'RE INVITED...TO TOOTIE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!" One of the dancers gave Timmy a card, with no gift card. "Eh," Timmy replied, as he then threw it in back of him while walking back, as it landed on the Tootie statue, breaking it, and making the float fly into the sky.

"Oh god, don't remind me. The whole school was on me the next day!" Timmy replied. "But seriously, you aren't thinking about going to her party, right?" Chester asked, climbing down the tree house. "No, she gave me a gift card, last year, and this year, apparently, she's at Kids Zone, which isn't even as fun as Mike E. Mozerella's." Timmy replied. "I can imagine how much she will be crying to you!" Chester said, as she started to mock Tootie. "Oh Timmy, I waited for you for that party. I thought you "woved" me. " "Timmy, I'll wait for you forever! Why won't you give my "wove" a chance?!" Timmy mocked also, while climbing down the tree house, as they then both laughed. "Well, my father and I are going to excavate the grounds today. See you later!" Chester replied, exiting by climbing the backyard fence. "See you!" Timmy replied, as he started walking towards the house. Cosmo and Wanda then poofed as lawn gnomes.

"Timmy, that was very mean of you! Mocking Tootie like that! Are you forgetting that she is with Vicky?" Wanda replied. "So what? Why should I give her anything after the last birthday?" Timmy replied. "Timmy, what are you...?" Wanda replied, until she actually recalled Tootie's 10th birthday, to where she almost exposed Cosmo and her. "Oh, that. Well, Timmy, every..."

"Don't say everybody makes mistakes." Timmy interrupted. "You had all that time to explain to her that she can't expose you two, yet I ended up taking the big one, and smooching her for 10 SECONDS!" "We tried to, but she kept interrupting us." Wanda said. "Besides, you are her friend." "Timmy, don't listen to her. I can't lose you! My mom has been dating Wanda's dad, and he's constantly throwing gangster movie references at me!"

Cosmo then flashed back to the last time he was at his mama's house. "I just got this bill that you've been using Wanda's wand on wireless magic, and this has been for months. FOR MONTHS!" Big Daddy then started shooting thunderbolts through his wand at Cosmo, as he couldn't move while being struck.

"Alright, that was just an over-exaggeration." Cosmo said, while the scene stopped. "But come on, Timmy, I can't lose you now." At that moment, Tootie's voice was heard. "TIMMY!" she called out, as Timmy then climbed up the tree house, closing the door, and then boarding up everything. "Oh look, now you're hiding!" Wanda replied. "Let me guess, now you're feeling guilty, and think she's going to scold you." "No, I'm not in the mood." Timmy said, as he then looked through a peep hole through the wood, only to see Tootie running with a picture of him, like the first episode she was in. "Timmy, come out! It's me Tootie! Don't be afraid!" Tootie said outloud. "Oh, now she thinks I'm an animal!" Timmy said. Tootie then saw the barricated tree house. " I found you!" Tootie said. Timmy gave out a silent scream, then found a switch, which turned the old treehouse into the Starship Enterprise look a like. "Boy, I'm getting a lot of deja vu here." Timmy replied. Cosmo programmed the screen to show Tootie climbing up the ladder. "I want to love you like an animal!" Tootie said. "A pet animal!" "I'm not allowing this again!" Timmy replied. "Timmy, it's her birthday!" Wanda said. "So what? I've recieved mud for my birthday, by Francis!" Timmy replied. "Now, prepare to fire phasers!" "She's on the ladder!" Cosmo replied, as, Tootie started knocking on the floor door, from what is shown on the screen. "Then, please do something!" Timmy replied. "Cosmo, you said it yourself that she has to put with Vicky more than Timmy has!" Wanda said. "I don't remember that, and I can't spend another day with your father, Wanda!" Cosmo said, as he pressed a button, which has scissors coming out of the tree, and cutting a piece of the ladder, which has Tootie holding on. "Timmy, I thought you loved me!" Tootie said. "Oh great, not this again!" Timmy replied. "I just want to come up and play with you! I wanna dress you up and play tea party!" Tootie replied. "Alright, that got my attention. CUT IT!" Timmy replied. The scissors cut the right of the ladder, which has Tootie falling. "TIMMYY!" Tootie said, as she fell to the ground, from where she leaves a mark of her body on the ground. "It's my birthday!" Tootie said, then she looked at the photo of Timmy. "WHY DO YOU NOT LIKE ME ANYMORE?!" Tootie cried, as she then walked off through the fence, in where the sound of growling dogs are heard, as Tootie's SAME scream from Boy Toy is heard.

"Yep, I'm getting major deja vu from this" Timmy said, as an upset Wanda poofed with Cosmo, as they then left. "Oh great, now she's angry at me." Timmy replied. "Cosmo, what about you?" At that moment, a box of tokens appeared. "What's this?" Timmy said, and then saw the note with it.

TIMMY,

WANDA IS FORCING ME TO DO WHAT WE DID WITH TOOTIE LAST YEAR, AND I'M STILL AFRAID OF BIG DADDY! SO IN THE MEANWHILE, TAKE THESE TOKENS AS LIMITED WISHES. USE THEM WISELY, AND DON'T LET THEM FALL INTO SOMEONE'S LAP! PLEASE SAVE ME TIMMY!

-Cosmo

"Wow, I never thought Cosmo could have good writing, but they are becoming Tootie's fairies again?!" Timmy said. "And if I've been in this situation before, then history is repeating itself, and oh no, Tootie is going to expose them! I've got to stop them!" Timmy then ripped out the barracades off the door, and climbed down, running off.


End file.
